Volviendo atrás
by Awua
Summary: Ginny necesita olvidar lo inolvidable, y la única manera es esa; volver al pasado y revivir por última vez lo que más la atormenta, un hecho que marcó para siempre su vida y la separó del ser que más ha amado. HARRY/GINNY. ONESHOT.


_**Disclaimer****: Los personajes pertenecen a Jotaká****. **_

* * *

**Volviendo atrás**.

_**Recuerdos que atormentan.**_

No era una noche como cualquier otra; era un crepúsculo especial, lleno de emociones y sentimientos convocados desde unos recuerdos que creía que había dejado sepultados. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una noche así, pero nunca había estado más decidida a hacer lo que siempre me había planteado hacer, porque creía que no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para volver al comienzo de todo. No es que ahora las tuviese, sólo que era la hora exacta para olvidar todo; tampoco tenía el valor necesario, y sabía que en el fondo, no tenía ganas de seguir a mi cabeza.

Sí, porque mi cabeza dictaba una solución diferente a la de mi corazón, y sentir algo así es una de las tormentas más grandes que había vivido; la lucha entre dos sentimientos, dos decisiones completamente contradictorias. Sentir que una parte de tu cuerpo, de tu espíritu y hasta de tu alma, va caminando por un camino diferente que la otra. Que una sube y que la otra baja, que una quiere y que la otra odia.

Pero trataba de no pensar en eso aunque no diese mucho resultado. No me podía dar el lujo de dudar ahora que ya estaba complemente decidida; no podía pensar en lo que más anhelaba porque eso jamás iba a llegar. Tenía que seguir viviendo mi vida, tenía dejar todos los malos recuerdos atrás, aunque eso también implicaba olvidar los felices, pero ya no quería sufrir más. A pesar de que hacía todo lo posible por obviar el dolor en el pecho que me había quedado desde ese día, no podía seguir fingiendo que no estaba ahí, y para dar ese gran paso —olvidar— tenía que deshacerme de todos aquellos recuerdos que me atormentaban en mis sueños.

Las cartas, los regalos, las fotos —todo lo que me recordaba a él y que había guardado inconcientemente— fui dejándolo en la pequeña caja que tenía a mi lado, encima de la cama. Fije mi vista en las sábanas que, aunque no eran las de aquellos tiempos, me recordaban también todas las noches que habíamos compartido. Todas las noches que había pasado con él. Pero eso ya era algo demasiado extremo, a pesar que de todos modos no caían en la pequeña caja.

La primera carta me la había escrito algunos días después de que me besara en la sala común. Me llamaba para encontrarme en algún lugar, lejos de toda la gente y por supuesto, lejos de mi hermano. Pasé las hojas y llegué a las que fueron escritas mientras Harry buscaba impacientemente los Horrocruxes, esas estaban llenas de temor, angustia y remordimiento. También culpa y preocupación. No perdí tiempo en leerlas, porque ya me sabía de memoria todo lo que decían; cada frase, cada palabra, cada mancha de tinta las recordaba a la perfección, como también lo hacía con las que vinieron después de esas, después que Voldemort fuese derrotado. Aquellas si que eran felices, llenas de magia, alegría y entusiasmo; proyección hacia una vida feliz.

Sin duda sería un gran sacrificio olvidarse de ellas, pero no las estaba botando —para eso si que no tendría el coraje necesario—, solo las estaba guardando en una caja que más tarde enterraría en algún lugar importante.

Había cambiado de opinión, o quizás había encontrado una palabra adecuada, no lo sé, pero ya no desecharía mis recuerdos, solo los enterraría.

_**Las fotos tienen pies. **_

— ¿Qué buscas tanto, Ginny? —me preguntó mi novio con curiosidad. Desde que había llegado a mi casa me había estado siguiendo haciendo la misma pregunta, cada vez que yo iba hacia otro lado buscando lo que estaba buscando—. ¿Quieres que te ayude? Si tan solo me dijeras, quizás yo podría encontrarlo…

— No, no —respondí negando con la cabeza y rascándome el cuero cabelludo—. Estoy segura que estaba por aquí…—añadí pensando en voz alta, no es que quisiera despertar aún más la curiosidad de Theo, pero me era más fácil pensar así. Una de mis manías—. No la bote, estoy segura que no… quizás las fotos tienen pies, y nadie se había percatado de eso —añadí con sarcasmo.

— ¿Quieres que…? —repitió.

— ¡No! —repetí también, solo que esta vez con más volumen del necesario, aunque si la pregunta era: _"¿Quieres que me vaya?"_ sin duda mi contestación habría sido otra; no estaba de humor para darle explicaciones sobre _por qué_ buscaba exactamente _esa_ foto—. Déjame sola un rato, por favor.

Theodoro Nott salió rápidamente de la habitación. Sabía que sentía curiosidad sobre lo que yo estaba buscando, y que lo evadiera alimentaba aún más su interés, pero no estaba dispuesta a darle esa respuesta. Buscaba algo que no sería grato para él, porque seguramente se pondría triste al saber que, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que había hecho por reanimarme, hacerme olvidar y tratar de que yo volviese a ser la misma de antes, yo seguía pensado en Harry. Theo era bueno a pesar de haber pertenecido a Slytherin; no era como todas las malditas serpientes de esa casa, sino más bien la excepción a la regla.

Entre idas y vueltas, tuve una epifanía recordando dónde había dejado aquella foto. Caminé hasta un rincón de mi habitación y me agaché sacando unas tablitas del piso; ahí se encontraba mi diario de vida. El diario que había escrito aquel año y que nunca había terminado. Sentí como los sentimientos que trataba de reprimir diariamente, salían a flor de piel.

Tendría que enterrarlo junto con las demás cosas.

Y quizás hasta era una buena idea hacerlo conmigo misma, también.

_**Hablando de masoquistas…**_

Me senté en la cama suspirando y algo conmocionada. Allí estaba el recuerdo más exacto, más vívido de todos. Pensé en abrirlo rápidamente, sin leer nada de lo que hubiese escrito, ver si verdaderamente la foto estaba ahí y luego cerrarlo para siempre, enterrar la caja dura y colorida en algún lugar lejano, que yo no visitase nunca y que no fuera visitado por nadie. Y después que se la tragase la tierra, a mí no me importaba.

Ya había cerrado la caja con su tapa correspondiente, y estaba a punto de poner un hechizo sellador y otro que la mantuviese en buen estado, cuando las ganas de leerlo me invadieron completamente el cuerpo. _"Es dañino, Ginny. Es estúpido, no seas masoquista." _Me recriminé en mi fuero interno. Era completamente ilógico querer revivir con lujos y detalles todo lo que me había dispuesto a olvidar. Pero también sabía que si no lo hacía, me iba a quedar con las ganas y después de haber enterrado la caja en algún lugar, volvería a ella solo para quitarme el deseo con el que había quedado, así que… por qué no hacerlo ahora que podía.

Con la mano temblando, tomé el diario que yacía tapado entre todas las otras cosas. Mi diario, el que había escrito con tanto sentimiento y angustia, estaba ante mis ojos pidiéndome abrirlo. Y así lo hice, lo abrí en una página cualquiera a la altura de la mitad y comencé a leer mientras que al mismo tiempo fluían mis propios recuerdos y detalles que solo estaban en mi cabeza.

_**La parte más alegre.**_

En ese entonces todavía tenía esa chispa de picardía y estaba radiante en felicidad, como todos me hacían notar. Todo estaba bien, porque primero ya había terminado la guerra y cualquier indicio de desgracia y segundo porque ya estaba con el hombre que más amaba en todo el mundo. Habían pasado cuatro años desde la batalla, porque en ese momento tenía dieciséis y a pesar de ser tan joven, era fuerte y decidida. Con agallas.

En el momento en el que me situé, solo tenía el presentimiento de lo que estaba pasando; tenía algunos síntomas, un atraso considerable y en el fondo de mi corazón, sabía que era así. No podía evitar sentir repulsión hacia ciertas cosas, o mejor dicho alimentos, pero tampoco podía evitar la ansiedad que tenía sobre otras comidas.

No le había dicho a nadie de mis sospechas, claro, pero tampoco quería hacerlo mientras no estuviese segura. No quería que se ilusionasen como lo estaba haciendo yo, porque sinceramente ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese lo que se estaba gestando dentro de mí vientre. Sabía que eso que estaba dentro de mío, pronto sería una personita con manitos y piecitos, y no es que ahora no lo fuese, porque consideraba que era un ser humano desde el primero momento en que el espermatozoide se juntaba con el óvulo.

Un día cualquiera, aunque sumamente especial, fui a una clínica para que me hicieran un test, o lo que sea que hicieran para saber que lo que yo sentía era de verdad lo que pensaba. Sabía que Molly —mi queridísima madre— me podría decir con toda la exactitud posible si lo estaba, incluso con solo decirle mis síntomas, pero como dije anteriormente, no quería que nadie más lo supiese por ahora.

Cuando me confirmaron y me dijeron _"si, lo estás. Felicitaciones"_, no podía concebir dentro de mí tanta felicidad. Sí, tenía recién veinte años y cualquiera diría que me quedaba toda una vida por delante y que era muy joven para tener un hijo, pero qué. No me importaba nada de lo pudiesen comentar, nunca me había importado la opinión del resto, así que menos me iba a importar ahora que nada ni nadie podía destruir ese amor que comenzaba a sentir por aquella criatura tan pequeña. Tan delicada.

No estaba casada tampoco, pero el amor que había entre Harry y yo era mayor del que pudiese haber dentro de un vínculo así. Sabía que éramos el uno para el otro, y que era el mejor padre que podría tener mi hijito. O hijita. Y que si no me había pedido matrimonio aún, era porque en varias ocasiones le dije que no me emocionaba la idea de casarme a los veinte años, pero ahora obviamente, si la de tener un hijo. Vaya contradicción.

¡Por Merlín! Cómo todo esto me emocionaba. Sentir que alguien estaba creciendo dentro de mí, en poco tiempo más presenciar como había crecido mí barriga —la que se pondría inmensa—, luego comprarle la ropita, y después —cuando naciese— ser la primera en verle la carita. ¡El nombre! No tenía idea de cuál nombre podría llevar mi bebé, pero de seguro sería un nombre digno para el hijo de Harry Potter. Un nombre digno para [i]mi[/i] hijo.

Según lo que me habían informado, tendría como unas nueve semanas y era hora de decirle a Harry, porque de todos modos ya estaba completamente segura. ¡Cómo estaría de feliz! En verdad, cómo estarían de felices todos. Familia, amigos, y hasta los desconocidos. Todo el mundo se prepararía para recibir a mi hijo; la persona más importante. Bueno, una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, porque siempre se antepone el amor a un hijo a el amor de pareja, aunque eso no dejaba a Harry muy atrás.

Sabía que mi corazón era demasiado grande para amar a aquellas dos personas que comenzaba a iluminar mi vida.

_**La parte más crítica.**_

Habían pasado varias semanas, pero todavía no encontraba el modo de decirle a Harry esa gran noticia, porque no sabía cómo expresar, qué palabras utilizar para abarcar todo lo que significaba esa declaración. ¡Dios! Íbamos a tener un hijo, ¡un hijo!, no es un detalle; es algo magnífico.

Según lo que contaba en el diario, con una letra ilegible y con lo poco que podía recordar: estaba en la casa de mamá, es decir, en la Madriguera cenando para la noche de Navidad. De cierto modo, había esperado hasta esa ocasión, porque sin duda sería el momento adecuado; toda la familia reunida.

Estábamos a punto de sentarnos alrededor de la mesa y disponernos a cenar, cuando comencé a sentirme mareada; mi visión se nubló dejándome solo percibir las simples siluetas de cada persona y me dio la sensación de que el piso se comenzaba a mover en ondas. Respiré tratando de calmarme y para que así pudiese llegar el oxigeno necesario a mi cerebro, total cuántas veces me había puesto igual producto del embarazo, y varias veces estaba sola, así que ya era algo normal.

— Ginny, ¿te sientes bien? —me preguntó Hermione enseguida. Estaba ahí porque hace algún tiempo se había casado con Ron. Era mi mejor amiga, pero tampoco le había comentado la gran noticia.

— Sí, sí. —contesté arqueándome imperceptiblemente en la silla. De pronto había comenzado a sentir un dolor, una punzada, en la parte más baja de mi vientre, a la altura de las caderas. Dolores que a medida del tiempo se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuertes.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó esta vez Harry que había casi corrido a socorrerme, cuando vio que al levantarme tan rápidamente no pude mantener el equilibro.

— Sí —mentí palpándome el estómago—. Yo solo necesito ir al baño un momento, vuelvo enseguida.

Caminé lentamente, sintiendo como las contracciones se hacían cada vez más seguidas. Según lo que cualquier mujer sabía, aquello no era normal. No era normal sentir punzadas a las nueve o diez semanas de embarazo, pero seguramente ya se me pasarían. Solo necesitaba descansar, y ya.

Llegué al baño y sentí como lentamente un líquido se escurría por mi ropa interior; tampoco era normal. La bolsa amniótica se rompía cuando el bebé estaba a punto de nacer y no antes, no en un tiempo tan precoz como en el que yo estaba.

Fui al inodoro y seguí los mismos pasos como si fuese a hacer mis necesidades, y vi como mi ropa interior blanca estaba manchada con lo que parecía ser sangre, no era tanta pero aún así el corazón me subió a la garganta y sentí como el ritmo de sus latidos comenzaban a escandalizarse. ¡Eso si que no era normal! Me levanté asustada, temblando y tan rápido como mi cuerpo —lleno de nerviosismo y preocupación— me permitió, salí del baño y me reencontré con mis familiares los cuales estaban dispersos por toda la casa.

Sabía lo que podía pasar cuando una mujer estaba en esas condiciones, no era tonta como para no darme cuenta que cuando sangrábamos estando embarazadas era porque podíamos perder a nuestro bebé. Y claramente no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, no estaba dispuesta y menos preparada; yo no dejaría ir a ese ser que tanto había comenzado a amar porque, ¡por merlín!, era parte de mí. De mi cuerpo, de mi vida.

Abrí la boca y la volví a cerrar; no tenía idea de qué decirle, ellos no sabían que yo estaba embarazada y las palabras —por más que las forzara— parecían no querer salir de mi garganta. Quería gritar, decir que necesitaba que me llevaran a cualquier parte donde pudiesen evitar que… que…

— ¡Yo…! — tartamudeé dándole manotazos al aire. Estaba histérica—. ¡Necesito que… que me ayudan, maldición! —el rostro se me crispó de dolor cuando sentí otra punzada a la altura de las caderas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ginny? —preguntó Harry tratando de adivinar por si solo, lo que veía en mis ojos—. ¿Te sientes bien?

— ¡N…no! —respondí. ¡Claro que no me sentía bien! Cada segundo que dejaba pasar, sentía como algo dentro de mí se desprendía. Me percaté, entre las siluetas que había comenzado a ver, cómo mi mamá se acercaba apartando a toda la multitud que se había formado a mí alrededor.

— ¿Ginny? —me llamó con tono de sospecha.

— ¡Voy… mi…! —me desplomé cayendo en los brazos de alguien, no supe de quién, debatiéndome entre la conciencia y la inconciencia. Me sentaron en una silla rápidamente.

— ¡Hija…! —me tomó el rostro con sus manos y trató de hacerme reaccionar—. Dime qué va mal.

— Estoy... estoy sangrando —señalé mis pantalones de tela blancos, justamente blancos que me había puesto aquel día, pero por lo que pude ver, ya no estaban blancos. En el tiempo que había pasado, más sangre había caído.

— ¡Oh, Merlín! —escuché al unísono.

— Ginny, ¿por qué estas así? —oí, como si estuviese a metros de mí, a Harry quien me alzaba en brazos como se toma a un niño pequeño. Mi cabeza descansó en su pecho y escuché imperceptiblemente su corazón, estaba latiendo tan fuerte como el mío. La melodía de su palpitar me tranquilizó solo un poco, al menos me sentía segura—. Tenemos que llevarla a… un hospital —fue lo último que escuché antes de desmayarme.

_**La parte más triste.**_

Sin duda el día estaba más gris, más apagado y sin esa pizca de brillo que había alumbrado hace algunas horas atrás. Las flores marchitas, las plantas secas, el cielo encapotado y un viento que hacía estremecer hasta los huesos.

No recordaba muy bien qué había pasado luego de que Harry hubiese llegado conmigo a la sala de emergencias de un hospital, al parecer, muggle. ¿No habría sido más fácil llevarme a San Mungo? Entonces recordé que ese hospital solo trataba enfermedades o hechizos o lo que fuese causado por algo mágico. Y lo que yo tenía era algo… no sé cómo explicarlo. Lo relevante es que llegué ahí media muerta, sí, debatiéndome entre la lucidez y la inconciencia, pero mi mente —aún así— había guardado algunos atisbos de momentos que, aunque no estaban claros, podían revelar algunas cosas.

Al menos podía recordar por qué estaba en esa camilla muggle, con lo que parecía ser un tubo conectado de una bolsa, hacia mi mano. Suspiré y sentí como mi pecho se oprimía cada vez que respiraba. Giré la cabeza lentamente, y vi a Harry sentado en un sofá ubicado al lado izquierdo de la cama, en una posición no muy favorable. Luego bajé la vista y me percaté de cómo mi novio sostenía mi mano; con fuerza, muy aferrado a mí, traspasando su calor a mí cuerpo.

Sonreí sin felicidad alguna; de seguro Harry se había quedado 'cuidándome' toda la noche, hasta ahora que ya era de mañana. De pronto, sin llamarlo, vino el por qué de estar ahí. No quería pensar en eso, aunque mi mente se encargara de traerlo al presente una y otra vez, atormentándome. Me bastaba y hasta sobraba con el dolor que sentía en el pecho, ese agujero enorme que se había instalado ahí y que me hacía sentir cada segundo como poco a poco los bordes se quemaban —o así, al menos era la sensación—. Sabía que era más fácil rendirse y sentir como todo el dolor se propagaba por mi cuerpo, que negarse a aquello y tratar de ser fuerte como lo estaba haciendo yo, es que no quería darme por vencida y quería aún menos pensar en si todavía estaba _ahí_.

Inhalé aire, pero al salir de mi boca, lo hizo en un sollozo que no pude reprimir. Yo era fuerte, pero esto me superaba de sobremanera.

Sentí como Harry se recomponía en el sofá que estaba casi pegado a mi cama de sábanas blancas y lisas y como su mirada se endurecía al mirarme a los ojos. Estaba dolido.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —fue lo primero que formuló—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me privaste?

Su tono de voz demandaba una respuesta rápida, urgente y lo bastante buena para redimirme, aunque también era tranquila, porque yo sabía que en fondo no quería herirme; sabía cuánto me amaba, y cómo sufría con lo que me estaba pasando.

—Yo… —susurré sin saber qué decir. No soporté su mirada y bajé la vista, clavando mis uñas en la sábana que me cubría—, yo te iba a decir anoche.

—¿Por qué esperaste tanto? —su voz se quebró al decir la última palabra, algo que rápidamente me hizo mirarlo.

—Ya te lo dije, Harry —contesté mordiéndome el labio para reprimir una lágrima que demandaba salir—. Te lo iba a decir anoche, ¿a que habría sido el mejor regalo? —usar el tiempo pasado me dolía en el alma.

—Si —asintió levemente con la cabeza—, _habría _ sido el mejor regalo —. Y ahí estaba la confirmación a todas mis dudas. La confirmación a mi dolor, por lo que no pude reprimir un, nuevo y más angustiante, sollozo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que esa herida que sentía en el pecho se resquebrajara aún más. Y ya no pude resistirme; cerré los ojos y exploré ese agujero negro, lleno de emociones que nunca había experimentado con tanto ímpetu. El vaivén de mis emociones, me trastornaba y enloquecía de gran manera. Rabia, impotencia, furia, negación, incredulidad, sorpresa, angustia, dolor, desgracia, pena, aceptación, rabia, impotencia, furia, negación, incredulidad, sorpresa, angustia, dolor, desgracia, pena, aceptación… Todo se hacía más doloroso conforme exploraba ese circulo vicioso y muy, pero que muy, dañino.

— ¡Maldición! —escuché su voz furiosa, junto con un manotazo en la mesita que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. No pude evitar dar un salto, me había asustado. Sabía que él también se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, sabía que era una tortura para él, porque Harry daría su vida para salvar a los demás, por eso sabía que no dudaría ni un segundo si le dijeran que podría haber salvado la vida de… si daba la suya a cambio. Y si hubiese sido posible yo habría dado la mía, está claro.

Él siempre había hecho todo para proteger al resto, había puesto en _jaque mate_ su vida un millón de veces para que el mundo fuese mejor, y cómo no la daría por su hijo. O hija. Sí, quizás es una locura pensar que esa cosita que estaba dentro de mi vientre era una persona, pero para mí, que la tenía dentro, era lo más maravilloso que podía haber en el mundo entero. Era la perfección, era el ejemplo más exacto de lo sabia que es la naturaleza.

¿Pero como podía ser la perfección, si lo que fuese que tuviese dentro hace algunas horas, había muerto?

Porque ya no estaba. Ya no tenía vida, ya nunca crecería, nunca podría ver como mi estomago crecía conforme pasaban los meses. Nunca le podría comprar aquella ropita que había visto un millón de veces cuando pasaba por las vitrinas de las tiendas. Ya no sería la primera en verle la carita cuando saliese de mi vientre.

Nunca le podría poner un nombre.

—Ginny, cálmate, por favor —escuché aquella voz que quizás era el único remedio que podía hacerme sentir un poco —solo un poco— mejor. No me había dado cuenta que estaba temblando a causa de los sollozos, los cuales me impedían respirar bien, y tampoco me había percatado de lo mojada que estaba la sábana superior.

Él nunca me había visto llorar así, ni en los momentos más críticos que habíamos pasado y que no eran pocos, y sabía que eso era una de las cosas que mas le encantaban de mí. Esa fuerza que siempre había demostrado y que trataba de contagiarle en aquellos momentos en los que más necesitaba valor. Ser Harry Potter no era fácil, no lo había sido nunca, y por consiguiente necesitaba a alguien que lo levantara aún cuando él demostraba que no estaba mal, pero que si lo estaba por dentro, porque yo lo conocía… lo conocía incluso más que a mi misma.

Pero no podía fingir ser fuerte en un momento como aquel. Quizás a él no le dolía tanto haber perdido a lo que más adelante llamaría 'hijo', porque no tenía idea que existía hasta que su mente, en algún momento de todo el alboroto, pudo atar todos los cabos sueltos. Pero yo sabía que sin duda lo que más le dolía en aquel momento era ver cómo me derrumbaba de esa manera. Su mirada me decía que me amaba tanto que verme así le hacía sentir miserable y poca cosa. Sabía que si estuviese en sus manos devolver todas las lágrimas a mis ojos, borrar esa mueca de dolor que cruzaba por mi rostro y que en serio trataba de ocultar pero que no podía, y poner esa sonrisa tan radiante y llena de luz que casi siempre tenía, habría sido el hombre más feliz del mundo entero y para siempre.

Pero no podía, porque nada borraría tan fácil lo que sentía dentro de mí.

—Yo me había hecho tantas ilusiones —dije tratando de contener el próximo sollozo que se avecinaba—. Lamento no haberte dicho antes, Harry. Lo siento mucho, y sé que es mi culpa, pero…

— ¡Maldición! ¡Claro que no es tu culpa! —me tomó la mano y la beso en el torso.

— ¿Entonces de quién es? ¿Ah? —levanté el mentón y lo miré desafiante—. ¿Quién mató a mi hijo? ¡Yo! —era la verdad más verdadera que había dicho en toda mi vida.

— ¡No, Ginny, por Merlín! —repitió soltando mi mano, para tomarme el rostro con ambas. Se acercó a mí intentado hacerme cambiar de parecer—. No hables así, tú no tienes la culpa… ¿sabes lo que me dijo el médico que te atendió? Que no solo el bebé estaba en riesgo, si no también tú, y yo no podría vivir sin ti —sus ojos se entrecerraron y me miraron con dolor—. Es algo que tenía que pasar…

La intención de esas palabras claramente era consolarme, pero tuvo el efecto contrario en mí.

— ¡No es algo que tenía que pasar, Harry! ¡Las cosas no debían ser así! Se supone que tenía que nacer vivo, y yo no… —cerré los ojos al no poder aguantar ni un segundo más la mirada de Harry—, yo no lo puedo soportar. No lo puedo creer, fue tan rápido. Ayer estaba emocionada porque te iba a decir la noticia y hoy… hoy debo decirte que…

— ¡Basta! —la interrumpió—. Te amo, ¿lo sabes, no? Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti, y podemos tener muchos hijos más, diez si quieres —sonrió tratando de fundirme ánimo nuevamente, aunque él tampoco tenía alegría en sus ojos verdes. Se acercó más a mí, mucho más hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron, y luego me beso dulcemente, como si yo fuese lo más delicado del mundo—. Te amo —repitió entre besos.

—Es que yo no quiero… —susurré con cuidado, alejándome de él.

— ¿Qué no quieres?

—Ningún hijo —desvié la vista hacia el frente y me sequé las lágrimas, decidida—. No quiero embarazarme nunca más.

—Mira, eso lo dices porque es normal haber quedado un poco traumada después de lo que pasó, pero tienes toda una vida por delante… no necesariamente tiene que ser ahora.

—No —negué con la cabeza. Mi tono de voz era mordaz—. No quiero embarazarme nunca más —insistí. Suspiró y sentí como su mirada quemaba mi rostro; yo lo hice de reojo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? —Repetí con sarcasmo—. ¡Menuda pregunta, Harry! Porque no quiero, simplemente. Porque tengo miedo, porque… no soy una asesina, porque tú no eres el que siente todo esto y porque tampoco quiero que lo sientas —la voz me tembló mientras hablaba, pero saqué fuerzas de no se dónde y pude controlarme. Tensó la mandíbula y su respiración se agitó— Yo… yo necesito estar sola y me refiero a un tiempo indefinido —no sabía cuándo había tomado esa decisión, porque nunca la había pensado hasta aquel momento. Pero me sentía sucia, culpable, inútil, merecedora de la nada misma. Él era demasiado para mí, y no lo merecía. Él tenía que ser feliz, y yo no quería arrastrarlo al agujero negro en el que me había sometido. Yo lo amaba, claro que lo hacía, pero nunca me iba a perdonar a mi misma lo que yo había causado.

—No estás hablando en serio —dijo inmediatamente.

—Si lo estoy.

—Tú no…

—¡Si, Harry! Déjame en paz —me quebré y todo el esfuerzo que había logrado, se derrumbó—. Vete, fuera de aquí. Quiero estar sola.

Sabía que él también estaba mal, pero por eso mismo quería que se fuera; yo no quería que Harry sufriera por algo que solo había sido mi culpa.

—Yo no te puedo dejar sola, Ginny. No me pidas eso.

—¡Quiero estar sola, maldición! —convertí las manos en puños—. ¡Déjame sola! ¡Ándate! ¡Vete!

_**Volviendo al presente.**_

Cerré mi diario de vida de un golpe y lo tiré hacia una pared, cuando chocó se abrió y cayó al suelo con algunas hojas arrugadas y además pasó a llevar un cuadro con una foto —salíamos Theo y yo— que tenía colgado justo ahí; el vidrio se hizo trizas.

"_No debiste leerlo. Eres una tonta, Ginevra_" Me recriminé en mi fuero interno. Sentía cómo las emociones que había sentido aquel día, comenzaban a invadir mi cuerpo; no era algo que pudiese controlar. O sea, ahora, porque antes tenía la capacidad para reprimir todas mis debilidades y ser fuerte.

La verdad es que no recordaba cómo me había llegado a sentir en aquel momento. Sí, había sufrido, pero había olvidado cuánto. El corazón se me apretujó tanto que me llegó a doler, a pesar de que eso hubiese ocurrido hace cuatro años.

Veía a Harry cada tanto porque a veces iba a la casa de mi familia, pero después de lo que había sucedido en el hospital, a pesar de sus intentos por recomponer cada pedazo de mí que estaba roto, a pesar de tratar de convencerme que yo no tenía la culpa y que solo conmigo sería feliz, sabía que nunca sería lo mismo. Hablamos cuando ya había pasado un tiempo desde el 'accidente' —que todavía me culpaba a mi misma por el—, pero yo seguía sintiendo lo mismo que en la clínica muggle a la que me había llevado. Y además yo también sabía que no podría dormir junto a Harry, porque a cada minuto me acordaría de lo que habíamos perdido; era mejor cortar por lo sano.

Tenía que desechar esa caja cuanto antes, no podía darme el lujo de revivir todo lo que estaba tratando de olvidar. Salí de a zancadas de mi habitación —había decidido vivir sola— con la cajita en mano y bajé la escalera hasta el primer piso. Cogí un puñado de polvos Flú y me aparecí en el ministerio.

Había cambiado —locamente, debo decir— de parecer, y me metí en el ascensor hasta el piso en el que trabajaba Harry. Suponía que estaría ahí, cruzaba los dedos por eso. Llegué al departamento de aurores y pregunté por Harry Potter, luego de esperar unos segundos —que fueron eternos— apareció frente a mí. Estaba más… lindo, pero algo había cambiado en su mirada, la que segundos después de verme se tornó confusa y muy sorprendida. Sabía que no estaba bien ir a verlo en ese mismo momento, es decir, en ese momento en el que sentía tantas cosas parecidas a las que había sentido antes por él, pero tenía que hacer aquel esfuerzo, aunque supiera que después estaría golpeándome la cabeza contra la pared por haberlo hecho; por ser tan masoquista.

—¿Ginny? —abrió los ojos como plato y yo observé que, al parecer, todavía luchaba con su cabello rebelde—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Te tengo que entregar algo, Harry —lo miré unos segundos más, para luego estirar la cajita. La miró con desconfianza.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó mirándome nuevamente a los ojos.

—Recuerdos… —respondí mientra él la tomaba en sus manos, debatiéndose todavía entre recibirla o rechazarla—, simplemente recuerdos —concluí con una sonrisa que no me llegó a los ojos y me di media vuelta para seguir con mi vida.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, esto salió gracias a un reto de mi circulo de amigas en un foro. Este one va dedicado completamente a _**Nikky**_, que fue la niña que me tocó. Espero que le haya gustado, aunque lo leyó y me dijo que así había sido.

Es triste y largo, pero con mucho sentimiento. No es una pareja que me guste, pero fue la que me tocó y no me quedó otra.

Me gustaría que dejaran reviews, por fis. Sus reviews son mi sueldo (?) xD. Apreten el botoncito de abajo y me hacen feliz. Muchas gracias =)


End file.
